


Sozen the Ghost Shinobi

by sama1347



Series: The Izanagi Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Age Regression/De-Aging, Chuunin Exams, Emotionally Repressed, Fujimoto Clan, Gay, Genin Era, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, M/M, Mental Instability, Minato has a Sister, Post-Chuunin Exams, Pre-Chuunin Exams, Pre-Shippuden, Repressed Memories, Self-Hatred, Sozen needs a Break, Uchiha Massacre, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sama1347/pseuds/sama1347
Summary: Sozen, Sozen Ichiro. A kid who was torn up by the world and spat out as a lethal shinobi by age twelve.When the Third Hokage decides to add another member to one of the Genin teams, Kakashi Hatake decided to step up to the challenge. Only, the new student hardly talks and is a massive power force! Taking one step at a time is hard when the likes of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are on a team with someone a hell of a lot more powerful than them. What will Team Seven become?!Find out the tale of Sozen the Ghost.*Unedited*
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Izanagi Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555417
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad - Still has yet to be finished or edited...  
> Update! Seeing as I've almost finished the first half of the book on Wattpad I'll finish it, edit then upload all the chapters onto AO3 to save editing on two platforms :) Please be patient with me.

✦𝕋𝕖𝕒𝕞 𝕊𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕟✦

Sozen Ichiro was a quiet boy, he always wore an ANBU mask and a lightly armoured black outfit. If one were to look, they'd see the boy had oddly natural lilac hair which he wore in a mess of locks. His eyes were a brilliant ocean blue that could (literally) send you into a daze.

Everything about him was crafted with a careful hand from his parents until they decided to die. Not many know the truth surrounding the death of Sozen's parents or even if they were his real parents. They were horrible to the boy and while he might not remember them, the choices that lead him to where he was - made into that much more of a weapon than a shinobi.

That's all Kakashi Hatake knew of the boy when the current Jounin senseis gathered to hear the Sandaime Hokage's proposal. To unbalance a team with four Genin and one Jonin, although the transfer of sorts would be that much more like a Jounin themselves as they had ANBU training.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment as the said boy stood quietly in the middle of the room, a cat mask hiding his features. There was the unmistakable fact that this twelve-year-old had a blood-soaked story behind him and Kakashi knew all about those.

"I'll take him if that's alright?" Kakashi finally spoke up, the boy glanced at him.

With a mere look, the boy turned back to the Hokage and gave the slightest nod of his head of his acceptance. While the Jounin sensei were shocked at the fact they boy 'gave' his permission, the Hokage merely smiled. 

"Now that that's sorted, Kakashi, you might do well to see about the Ghost Shinobi. It may come in handy," the Hokage lent back in his chair, happy that Sozen wasn't upset.

Before Kakashi could respond, Sozen gave a small hum to the Hokage. As no one else understood what the boy meant, they were even more confused when the Hokage told Kakashi not to worry and that he would find out soon enough.

Sozen was dismissed after that, he slunk into the shadows of the room and vanished.

The child had returned to what he called home. A mere apartment with no personality. Not the sentimental version of a home. Sozen set his mask down before heading to his dresser, he looked much more like an ANBU agent than a Genin. He would have to change that if he stood a chance of helping his new team.

Kakashi silently observed the boy from the window, he watched as the boy tied a black headband around his neck before placing the mask back on. Kakashi then knocked on his window. With a small flick of his hand, the window slid open. It wasn't quite the invitation that Kakashi was looking for.

"Hello, Sozen," Kakashi started, a small smile beneath his mask.

Sozen just nodded at him, standing near the window.

"I was wondering if it were a problem for you to come to the team introductions this afternoon. Your fellow teammates will likely expect you to talk, is that alright?" Kakashi was wary of the boy's boundaries which Sozen respected.

Again, Sozen nodded before glancing in the mirror.

"Genin?" He questioned.

His voice was surprisingly light, he sounded calm and collected without any hint of raw emotions. Much like the indication of his light hair and eyes, despite the dark exterior, it seemed that Sozen was a pretty good kid.

"Do you look like a Genin?" Kakashi tried to interpret the boy's question.

He was met with a nod before Sozen decided to speak again.

"I want to look like a Genin, not an ANBU," Sozen was frowning under his mask, not that Kakashi could see.

"Hm, Genin tend to wear less armoured clothing. Good for fighting but not so much for protection, more so to the point that it doesn't hinder their abilities," Kakashi offered.

Sozen frowned, being able to see the mild annoyance in his eyes, Kakashi decided he could help Sozen out before the meeting.

"Do you want me to help you find something?" Kakashi knew it was a risk but he chose to take it.

Sozen nodded before saying something that made Kakashi feel a pang of sympathy.

"I've only worn what I've been told to," Sozen's child-like innocence towards the world outside of fighting was a sad sight for Kakashi.

"Okay then, can I see what you have?" Kakashi rubbed the back on his neck as Sozen opened his door.

Sozen guided Kakashi to the dresser and opened the doors. To Kakashi's surprise, it consisted of ANBU and Jonin uniforms alongside three travel coats and two more masks at the back. One was a fox mask with orange designs while the other was wrapped in cloth but still remained up. There was the odd black or blue shirt, a few pairs of black pants and black gloves of varying lengths.

"All blacks and blues?" Kakashi mused.

"I don't choose," Sozen repeated.

"Okay then, what's your favourite colour?"

Sozen took a long time to respond, "... Warm ones."

Kakashi smiled, the impression that Sozen gave him that of an innocent butterfly that could eliminate whoever he wished. He really was an unusual boy.

"How about we go shopping to see if there's anything you like?" Kakashi felt a little weird about shopping with a kid, but given the situation, it would be easier for both of them if Sozen fitted in as he wished - the other Genin weren't to know of his former ANBU status if at all possible and Kakashi had yet to figure out why Sandaime Hokage assigned him to a Genin team of all things.

Sozen nodded and closed up his apartment while Kakashi waited outside. Once Sozen emerged outside, the two took off with Sozen following slightly behind. There wasn't any conversation, not that Sozen minded as Kakashi seemed quite hesitant to approach him too quickly - which Sozen liked.

The two arrived at the first store, Sozen was quite confused about how to look for clothing he thought was nice. He walked towards the bright pinks and oranges, only for Kakashi to call him over elsewhere where he explained that they detailed clothing for both men and women. The floral and bright colours were usually for women which pissed Sozen off as they looked around a few more stores.

Around the fourth store when Kakashi was starting to think about calling it quits, Sozen walked up to him with a pale-orange coat in his hands. Kakashi extended the fabric and found it was a unisex coat, with sleeves long enough to hide Sozen's ANBU tattoo.

"I think this will do fine if you like it?" Kakashi glanced at Sozen who extended a hand for the coat.

"Right," Kakashi chuckled as Sozen went to pay for it.

Kakashi looked at the time and saw the meeting with the other Genin started in a matter of minutes. Sozen could afford to be late but as a Sensei he best appear on time - or what he called on time knowing his luck. He had to collect the students from the Academy before the meeting.

"Sozen," Kakashi called out.

The purple-haired nin appeared beside Kakashi, the coat in a small bag.

"I'm going to go collect the others, I assume you'll find us once you've changed?"

Sozen nodded before waving to Kakashi who vanished momentarily. Little did Sozen know, Kakashi held up the team regardless.

Sozen got back to his apartment and quickly put together an outfit that matched the coat. While he still wore his cat mask, everything other than the coat was variations of black and grey - not that it mattered.

✦𝔼𝕧𝕒𝕝𝕦𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟✦

Happy with his appearance, Sozen teleported to the railing beside his new team's gathering on a rooftop. He sat with a pleased face while the other Genin jumped for dear life. They couldn't see his face, but he was smirking underneath the mask and Kakashi knew that Sozen might have an entirely hidden side that this team would bring out.

After the scare, Naruto Uzumaki started yelling at Sozen, throwing more questions than what the shinobi could handle even if he felt like speaking. Sasuke merely glared after the initial shock, annoyed at the presence of another weirdo. Sakura gazed at the boy with a flaring hatred as he added more annoyances to her perfect team with Sasuke and the loser.

With a mere glance at Kakashi, the two experienced shinobi knew there was a lot of work to be done.

"Now that everyone's here, shall we start the introductions?" Kakashi smirked.

When everyone had his attention, as he wasn't answering their questions, he finally said that he didn't feel like saying anything about himself. Sozen stifled a laugh at Kakashi's antics while Naruto huffed and began his introduction. 

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I love instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at Ichiraku's Ramen! But, I hate the time it takes for cup noodles to cook and my hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing them. And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage the village has ever seen so no one will disrespect me and start treating me like I'm somebody! Believe it!" Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head. 

"I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like is--" she trailed off with a look in Sasuke's direction, "and what I dislike is... NARUTO!" she glared at Naruto who was trying to get her attention.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, I don't like anything and someday I'll restore my clan kill a certain someone..." He frowned behind his hands. 

Sozen looked around the group and frowned. Using an annoyed tone, he addressed the team.

"Sozen Ichiro. I like training and sweets. I dislike idiots, they get people killed and my dream is unimportant." Sozen glared down at the trio, Sasuke was the only one to not show a reaction.

"Think you're so tough," Naruto grumbled at Sozen. 

"You three may be wondering why Sozen is on our team," Kakashi glanced over the curious students, "he's here to train because there wasn't an even number of students for him to join a group as a three. There's also the fact that he is sent in by the Hokage's orders, hence why he wasn't in the academy with you," Kakashi make the explanation sound bland whereas he avoided a lot of important details about Sozen.

"Now, tomorrow morning at dawn, I want to see you at the training grounds with your ninja gear, I would recommend against eating breakfast as the tasks tend to make you feel a bit sick," Kakashi smiled, "Dismissed."

Kakashi was quick to vanish leaving the other three Genin to depart. Sozen nodded his head at the team before jumping away. Once he was out of sight he created three shadow clones to observe his team members. Sozen only held great interest in the two boys, they had stunning potential at the moment while Sakura seemed to only care about Sasuke. Naruto, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Sasuke, the last Uchiha. Both had motives to gain strength. Sakura was going to have to work hard to keep up with the two lunatics despite Naruto not being bright. 

Naruto's apartment was much like Sozen assumed it would be, a childish mess with food littered everywhere. 

Sasuke's home was like Sozen's. Clean and simple but with the likely last few Uchiha crested items on the walls. 

Sakura's home fit her, her parents and the family lifestyle. Such luck was not there for the boys of Team Seven.

With a sigh, Sozen decided that was enough research on his new team for the day. Actual skills would be seen tomorrow with any luck. As Sozen readied himself for bed after eating dinner, he sat down and pulled out an unfinished book on medical ninjutsu. Something he had an interest in but no teacher for. Odd that he was too smart for his own good sometimes. 


	2. Chapter Two

✦𝔼𝕧𝕒𝕝𝕦𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕋𝕨𝕠✦

Sozen had woken up a bit before dawn the cause, as usual, was a nightmare that had plagued him for several years. The nightmare was a shared own likely between the three people to have witnessed it.

**sᴏᴢᴇɴ ɪᴄʜɪʀᴏ**

**sᴀsᴜᴋᴇ ᴜᴄʜɪʜᴀ**

and

**ɪᴛᴀᴄʜɪ ᴜᴄʜɪʜᴀ**

The Uchiha Massacre as Itachi was in the same rank grouping as Sozen, the two had worked together in the ANBU and Sozen's Kekkei Genkai had played its part. It seems meeting the young Uchiha had stirred some old memories. It was only four years ago that the event occurred. The pain no doubt will never leave the young Uchiha. Not that Sozen cared about Sasuke more than a team member. To a former ANBU, team members were often expendable.

With darker thoughts and borrowed memories, Sozen started his day and went against what the sneak Kakashi said and ate a large breakfast before heading to the training grounds. Just as Sozen reached the door, he remembered to grab a bag of gear that he would have a clone hold onto. Sozen teleported to the meeting point just outside of the training grounds, he was the first one there. One by one, the team showed up with Sasuke quickly followed by Sakura and then Naruto. The three went about in their arguments, no one was getting along at all and Kakashi was yet to be seen.

As the sun started to make it's way across the sky, Sozen assumed it had been about four hours since dawn. Surely Kakashi wouldn't have the idiots who didn't eat wait much longer. As Naruto whined for the seven hundredth time, Kakashi finally made his way up the slope.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled with a tick mark on his forehead, "You're late!" 

"I'm sorry, I got held up. There was a black cat on my path then a grandma needed help with her groceries but she lived on the other side of town," Kakashi brushed the team off.

The team followed Kakashi into the training grounds where we all stood facing him. Kakashi then explained how the evaluation would work:

"It's a survival battle, the aim is for each of you to take one of three bells from me. Anyone who doesn't get a bell before noon will not receive lunch."

Which, as the others realised, was why he'd told them not to have breakfast.

He then explained that "because there are only three bells, at least one person will fail and return to the Academy. You may use shuriken if you would like, if you attempted the mission with anything less than the intent to kill me... you will fail."

"Kakashi-sensei, Sozen didn't go to the Academy," Sakura spoke up.

"I can make any or all of you go back!" Kakashi threatened though Sozen knew better.

The others look on in determination whilst Naruto burst out laughing.

"Bah, Kakashi-sensei will be a piece of cake!" Naruto grinned.

"It's often the class clown is the weakest link and doesn't pose a threat," Kakashi sassed.

Naruto flared up in rage and attacked Kakashi before the test had even started. A shuriken was launched at Kakashi as well as a small set of physical attacks. Easily dodging the attacks, Kakashi stated that the test would be starting. Both Sasuke and Sakura used stealth methods, hiding from Kakashi while Naruto remained his course of physical sets. Sozen stood and assessed Naruto's attacks. They were basic, uncontrolled and fueled by emotions.

Sure enough, Kakashi decided to put an end to the mess of attacks by... reading a book titled 'Make Out Paradise' which caused Sozen to frown. From what he knew, the book would hold questionable contents. Naruto hesitated, Sozen made note he wouldn't attack an opponent when he wasn't able to fight back. After Kakashi shrugging it off, Naruto went back to attack which Kakashi easily deflected.

After a few minutes, Kakashi ended up in a position to attack Naruto (if one were to call it that) from a rear attack.

"One Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi called out before...

 _Stabbing_ Naruto in the arse with index and middle fingers. Sozen and the other Genin watched with varied emotions as Naruto was sent flying into a lake. Sozen was almost done with Kakashi's bullshit - he had not expected such trivial attacks to come from such a man.

Another thing that surprised Sozen was the number of shadow clones that Naruto sent to avenge his butt. Kakashi easily evaded the attacks when they started to get annoyed and fought each other. Sozen winced at the echoes of Naruto yelling at himself before he called the clones back. That same moment, Naruto noticed a bell that was lying in front of a tree. He was about to walk over to it when Sozen decided to help out.

"Trap," Sozen called out to Naruto.

"Huh? What's that Sozen?" Naruto called as he still approached the bell, about to pick it up.

Sozen just shook his head as Naruto was caught in a snare. Hanging upside down, Kakashi collected the bell before scolding Naruto about the obvious trap and for not heeding his peer's warning. While Kakashi was 'distracted' Sasuke decided to make a move. With a hail of shuriken and kunai, Sasuke appeared to have killed Kakashi.

The said Jonin had easily evaded with a substitution technique. Sasuke seeing this, decided to search for another hiding spot to reassess. Sakura, who was hiding not far off, lost sight of the shinobi teen and went off the search for him. Sozen decided to tail the woman as she had yet to make a move but was lacking in stealth elements as she searched.

Sozen soon came across her limp form as she was under a genjutsu. Sozen sighed before placing a hand on her back, muttering the call, "Genjutsu Kai," while disrupting the flow of chakra in her. 

Sakura woke up with a start before clinging to Sozen who tensed at the contact. Sakura cried into his shoulder for a moment before pulling back, one hand still in a fist on his shirt.

"Thank you, Sozen, you saved me," Sakura blushed.

"Allies," Sozen muttered, hoping to get his point across.

By the look on Sakura's face, he knew the point missed. Sakura soon vanished in search of Sasuke, whom Sozen merely followed the boy and Kakashi's chakra to find them battling. Kakashi's use of "Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique" left Sasuke beat with his body stuck underground.

Sozen huffed before teleporting back to Naruto who had just cut himself down. The blonde caught sight of the bento packs that Kakashi had left behind and made his way over. Sozen, once again trying to help and make a point, stopped Naruto by standing in front of him. Naruto glared at Sozen then his tummy grumbled, Sozen huffed as Naruto ran past him.

"Cheater," Sozen called out his last attempt to stop Naruto.

The result was Kakashi appearing and roaring at Naruto. While the team made their way back, Sozen had a frown set on his face. He was pissed that these stupid kids were so stuck in their heads that they missed the point of half of the test. Stomping past the team, Sozen walked past the tied-up Naruto with a pointed glare.

"What about him? You're telling us off for failing but Sozen didn't even go for the bells," Sasuke growled.

Sozen spun on his heel, held up a bell that he took from Kakashi a minute ago before throwing the bell at Kakashi. The Jonin caught the bell with ease, slightly shocked that the kid was able to pull a fast one on him.

"Speed," Sozen folded his arms at the team, "balanced with attacks, stealth and observation," Sozen rolled his eyes.

"Whadya mean?" Naruto squinted at Sozen.

"While you all played for yourselves, I watched, assessed and used Naruto as a distraction as he didn't heed my warnings," Sozen unfolded his arms and pulled the bag he packed.

Inside were expensive sweets, which Sozen had planned to share with the team. But, as no one worked with him he pulled out one sweet and placed it on the ground in front of Naruto before doing the same with the other two Genin. Sozen offered the box to Kakashi who took one sweet before 'departing' leaving the team to eat.

Sozen watched as Sasuke and Sakura ate, Naruto with his stomach grumbling loudly. Sakura was the first to show a guilty expression. Sozen laid the box of sweets on the ground before vanishing. Sozen sat near to where Kakashi was observing the trio.

"I should have expected as much from you, but to think you're that quick..." Kakashi trailed off.

"Agility is my strength," Sozen answered, "I'm fast if you're not expecting it."

Kakashi mused over what that could mean for the team, with the lasting threat of sending someone back to the academy the three were hesitant to help the others. Sakura did, thankfully give in and feed Naruto some of her bento. Sasuke ended up helping too. It seemed that Kakashi's speech did sink in.

Kakashi grabbed Sozen by the collar, surprising him before appearing in front of the nervous trio.

"You pass," Kakashi smiled.

"Just like that?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum," Kakashi explained his reasoning for the testing.

"What about Sozen-?" "I tried to help and if you did have a sweet you'd know they can replenish a bit of energy," Sozen cut Naruto off.

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck as Sozen shifted his mask slightly to reveal a cheeky grin to the team. Setting the mask back, Sozen returned to his usual posture and waited for Kakashi's orders.

After orders to meet up outside the training grounds again tomorrow, Kakashi left the group with Sozen close behind. Sasuke was next to leave, Sakura following and asking Sasuke if he wanted to hang out. As the conversation faded out, Naruto was left stuck and yelling from the post. Despite leaving, Sozen walked out from the bushes and cut Naruto free before offering the grinning Genin a sweet. Sozen waved at Naruto before vanishing into the afternoon.

✦𝔸𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕘𝕟𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥✦

The next morning, the team met reasonably quickly before going on a D-rank mission. Naruto was complaint after complaint as the team worked to help out villagers with mundane tasks. Catching cats and dogs were perhaps the easiest way for Sozen and Kakashi to manipulate the team into working together as Kakashi had an affinity towards dogs and Sozen worked well with animals. The two were able to manipulate the scene easily. Especially when it came to the poor cat Tora - she had taken quite the liking to Sozen.

Eventually, Naruto had enough. As the team went to receive their next mission, he burst through the door yelling to be sent on a C-rank mission. With a glance around the group, the Hokage sighed and actually allowed the group to go on an escort mission. When the man walked in, Sozen could smell the alcohol on him and frowned while the man called Naruto an idiot. The man's name is Tazuna, a master bridge-builder from the Land of Waves. As the team was about to leave, the Hokage called Sozen back. The Genin left the room, watching Sozen with curious eyes.

"Oh, Kakashi, please remain as well," the Hokage called out to the leaving shinobi.

Sozen and Kakashi stood before the Hokage in a much more formal stance than what they were with the team.

"Sozen, I believe it is time to tell Kakashi of your condition. I fear that if anything happens on this mission your hand will be forced," the Hokage frowned while leaning onto his elbows.

"Condition?" Kakashi questioned.

Sozen looked between the Hokage and Kakashi before lowering his mask. While nothing but the boy's youthful features stood out to Kakashi, he found his gaze stuck on a certain marking on Sozen's left cheek.

"That mark, a clan symbol?" Kakashi looked at the Hokage.

"Fujimoto," the Sandaime said while Sozen literally hunched over in discomfort.

Kakashi watched on as Sozen worked to hide his emotions towards the name. Surprisingly, he didn't put his mask on. Sozen looked quite scared of a mere name, the opposite of how some people would react.

"Sozen, tell Kakashi what that means," the Sandaime pushed, obviously looking for a reaction out of Sozen.

"F-Fujimoto, Haruto Fujimoto was my father, the Fujimoto clan met a fate similar to the Uchiha's but it was prior to even Haruto's youth," Sozen tried to explain, his emotions running wild in their cage.

Kakashi felt like he had heard of the Fujimoto clan before, but as Sozen said, they have been wiped out, therefore, are not a threat. He still should have expected what Sozen said next.

"Their Kekkei Genkai is that of a type of Senjutsu and spirituality, the ability to read minds and manipulate people to an extent. I, however, only have an untrained ability and see nightmares from other's pasts when I grow close to them. That's why they called me the Ghost Shinobi," Sozen whispered the last part but Kakashi knew what it meant.

"What pasts have you seen?" the Hokage was the one to pose the question.

"Sasuke's," Sozen answered with a small huff, clearly he wasn't as open with the Hokage as he was with Kakashi.

"The Uchiha massacre?" Kakashi muttered, to which Sozen nodded before placing his mask back on.

With nothing else to say on the matter, the Hokage dismissed Sozen who promptly left with a small glare. Sozen retired for the night, emotionally tired from recalling the Fujimoto tales. He had relived them enough times due to Haruto's training when he was but a boy. Right before the man wound up dead.


	3. Chapter Three

✦𝔸𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕘𝕟𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥 ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕋𝕨𝕠✦

Sozen woke with a start, sweat dripping down his face and fresh terror plastered on his face. These weren't his feelings, his thoughts or even his memories yet he was forced to relive them and take on the emotional baggage the person felt. Sozen was tired, the dream was one of his relatives seen through the clan's heritage. Smoke and flames brought the end to the Fujimoto clan, it was brutal as no one was left alive after half of the clan's land burned to the ground. The smell of ash and sting of burns ghosted over Sozen's senses. 

It was getting worse. More memories were popping up and hindering him.

But, he had to aid his team in a C-rank mission today. He couldn't rest, even if he wanted to. Sozen did make quick work of physically getting ready, having food pills rather than a meal he was the first one at the gate, ready and waiting for the team's arrival. The team arrived quite promptly, Kakashi walking up to the gate with Tazuna who soon was sent into a fury about having children escort him. 

There were many things Sozen could put up with, but the arrogance with this man seemed to rekindle a fire of emotions within him.

"Shut up!" Sozen cut Tazuna's argument with Naruto off, the two freezing in place.

"What the hell do you want, boy? You gonna say something to the Hokage for me?" He growled.

"No, I'll kick your ungrateful arse. You paid for a team available for a C-rank mission, here we are. Take it or escort your damn self," Sozen folded his arms as he spoke. 

Kakashi sweat-dropped while Naruto cheered Sozen on. Tazuna froze up slightly, trying to look past Sozen's mask.

"What's up with the mask? Looks a little freaky," Tazuna scoffed.

Sozen made a small sound of amusement before heading out on a trail, Tazuna following him with a bitter look. A little shocked, the rest of the team followed and argued as they went. 

Eventually, Sozen sensed that they were being followed by ninja ranked higher than a Genin, most likely Chunin. Sozen didn't have to look at Kakashi to know he also sensed them, the two were on a different level but had four people to keep safe. When the Chunin launched the attack, Kakashi helped Tazuna while the other three were left to their own demise. Naruto was too shocked to move quick enough and got cut by a lingering attack, his hand starting to bleed from the wound. Meanwhile, Sasuke had taken to restraining the Chunin before teasing Naruto about being a "scaredy-cat." 

With a determined cause, Naruto stabbed himself to bleed out the poison from the attack. He swore, "never to freeze up and leave his friends to fend for themselves ever again." The heroic speech caused Sozen to smile.

"Naruto, that's a lovely vow, but you're bleeding out and could faint," Sozen teased.

Naruto paled at the realisation and the rest of the team frowned at his stupidity. Sozen rolled his eyes before shifting his mask to show half of his face - the clan marking hidden. This caught the team off guard as he approached Naruto. Sozen took Naruto's hand and held it still while green chakra flowed from his other hand.

"Medical ninjutsu?" Kakashi asked, rather shocked that he could pull it off.

"I had spare time," Sozen smirked. 

With the healing done, Sozen put the mask back down over his face and carried on as if nothing happened. Naruto was in awe that his hand had healed but the pain remained thanks to Sozen's teasing of his vow. 

"Before we carry on," Kakashi stopped the team, "Tazuna, I'd like to know the truth about this mission."

"Ah, I- I don't-" "Cut it, Tazuna," Sozen cut his stuttering off.

"Alright, alright," Tazuna began, "the Land of Waves has been taken over by a shipping magnate called Gato, who have bankrupted all the people of the country. The only way to revitalise the economy is to build a bridge to the mainland that could render moot Gato's shipping monopoly. Gato didn't want that happening so he's being using Shinobi gangs to stop us."

The team was speechless for a few minutes. Sozen glanced at Kakashi who was in deep thought. Sozen evaluated his skills, Kakashi's skills and the team's skills together before making his decision.

"Support and protect then?" He asked Tazuna.

"You'll still help me?" the bridge-builder gasped.

Sozen looked to Kakashi who seemed to agree. 

"We'll help, but for you three; Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, this is going to be much tougher than anticipated," Kakashi warned. 

The three voiced their agreement and believed they could handle it. Sozen frowned, there was too much hope as the team had yet to see misfortune. 

"I believe a lesson will be learnt through this," Sozen gave what warning he would before he started walking again.

The others questioned him and Kakashi sent Sozen a dangerous look, knowing that the boy was planning something. 

After quite a walk, the team reached the Land of Waves. On the way to Tazuna's home, Naruto threw a kunai in a bush setting everyone on edge. It seemed that Naruto had aimed at nothing, Sakura started scolding him, to which he claimed there was something. Suddenly, he threw another kunai at a bush, Sakura punched him as Kakashi went to investigate. Moving the bush aside, a snow rabbit was lying dazed on the ground with Naruto's kunai an inch an above its head. Kakashi frowned at the rabbit as Naruto apologized and hugged it. 

"A snow rabbit, white at this time of year?" Sozen echoed Kakashi's thoughts quietly.

Kakashi just gave a small noise of agreement before leaving it be. Sozen quickly sensed something was off and apparently Kakashi had too.

✦𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔻𝕖𝕞𝕠𝕟 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 ℍ𝕚𝕕𝕕𝕖𝕟 𝕄𝕚𝕤𝕥✦

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled just in time to save everyone from being sliced by a giant sword. 

The sword embedded itself in a tree, Sozen glanced around for its owner. The man no sooner jumped down on the handle of the sword, bandages covering his mouth with a forehead protector from the Hidden Mist branding his appearance. 

"Kakashi," Sozen called, the panic to protect the younger shinobi stirring in his chest.

"Zabuza Momochi, a missing-nin from the Hidden Mist," Kakashi grimaced. 

"Sozen, look after the others," Kakashi called as he pulled up his forehead protector. 

Sozen called for the other's to fall back as Kakashi released a Sharingan. Sozen caught a glimpse of Sasuke tensing at seeing another Sharingan wielder, for some reason Sozen knew Kakashi was not likely to tell them about the eye's origin. 

Zabuza honoured Kakashi's choice to go all out with their battle, saying that it would be a testament to his skills if he were able to kill Kakashi. 

Sozen watched as Zabuza started the battle by giving himself cover with his "Hiding in Mist Technique," which pulled up the mist from the river nearby. 

"Form up and protect Tazuna!" Kakashi called out, to which Zabuza scoffed.

"Useless," Zabuza laughed as he appeared in the team's circle. 

Kakashi sprinted over, attacking with a kunai strike that revealed the collapse of the water clone. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, only for the same technique to be used. Amused by the "copy-cat" technique of Kakashi, he didn't see what was coming. Sozen, who had violently stabbed him with a katana no one had seen before. 

"The mist works for us both, Zabuza," Sozen smirked before kicking Zabuza away from the team. 

Kakashi went to attack him, only for a clone to have taken his place at some point to wound Kakashi being caught and thrown into the river. Sozen hissed at Zabuza, not liking the man as he cast a "Water Prison Jutsu" on Kakashi, trapping him there and leaving Sozen to take to the battle. 

"Who're you kid?" Zabuza laughed as he held the non-fatal wound with a smirk.

"Sozen, Sozen Ichiro," Sozen frowned behind his mask, he needed to assess the situation better but he was running out of time.

Water clones attacked the group behind him while Zabuza went in for a rush attack. Sozen matched Zabuza, using clones to aid the others while getting more and more worked up to protect them. Kakashi was yelling at the Genin to run and protect Tazuna, Naruto was fighting his best and other others soon worked as a unit.

"What about you? You look too young to be a normal kid, not with the power I sense in your eyes," Zabuza yelled as he ripped Sozen's mask off, the porcelain shattering in the man's grip.

"Mistake," Sozen hissed as his eyes lit up, fury blazed behind the layers of enticing blue. 

Before Zabuza knew what was happening, Sozen was behind him with a hand pressed against his back. Zabuza's eyes got a blue hue to them as the clones suddenly weakened and Sozen held him frozen as he raided his mind. Seeing the past and murder of the Missing-nin, Sozen felt a flurry of second-hand emotions. The anger, the hate, the need to succeed on his task... and compassion for his teammate who had yet to be revealed. 

When Sozen couldn't handle the emotions flowing through him without losing himself, he pulled back. Releasing Zabuza, to the others only seconds had gone by. To the two who were emotionally pained, it seemed to last hours.

"What was that?" Zabuza yelled, a blinding rage at his past being invaded caused him to flare.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I WILL KILL YOU!" Zabuza roared at Sozen.

Sozen watched as Naruto and Sasuke hatched a plan in the background, so Sozen took the hit. The blade landed on the shinobi's shoulder as he swayed as his Kekki Genkai took its toll. Sozen's body fell to the ground, defeated. Bleeding and soon to be dead. Sozen stayed there, evaluating his situation as everyone around his roared to life with vengeance. Naruto's plan worked and Kakashi was released from the prison, the two resumed a water-based battle. The other's went over to Sozen, who remained just conscious. 

Kakashi was about to win the two's battle, his Sharingan giving him the upper hand. That was until someone came and killed Zabuza with Senbon. He proclaimed he was a hunter-nin and retreated with Zabuza's body.

Kakashi went to move to assess Sozen when he collapsed. The attention off Sozen, he called back the wounded clone and walked over to Kakashi.

"Chakra exhaustion, I see. I'd have thought you better prepared than this," Sozen scolded lightly before placing a hand on Kakashi's head.

While Sozen was mentally shocked, knowing he just let his enemy escape with Zabuza, Haku seemed to care for Zabuza and that made Sozen feel a tad of sympathy. So, he refrained from telling the others his findings as he worked to ease Kakashi's pain a bit. As soon as the Jonin could stand by leaning on the grateful Tazuna, the group walked back. Sozen ignoring questions as to why he posed his wounds. 

Despite Sozen's effort to aid Kakashi with his overexertion, he still ended up needing massive bedrest and a crutch to help him walk he was that exhausted. Sozen continued to frown at the man, mad he didn't count on Sozen to help. Mad that he couldn't shake the final emotions of Zabuza and furious that he used his powers when he could have avoided it. He wanted nothing more than to punish himself and the team for being so useless, he was more forgiving towards Naruto, Sasuke and even Sakura but they could have easily suffered a defeat or Sozen would need to pull out his big cards. He was hesitant to even read minds in the presence of the team let along showing his true strength. Not to mention his mask was destroyed. 

Kakashi remained in bed rest for most of the following day. The Genin had yet to forgive or understand Sozen's harsh treatment towards them. During that time, Sozen believed Kakashi to have figured out that Zabuza's death was staged. 

When Tazuna approached Sozen who had been sitting outside in a meditative pose for hours at this point, Sozen was surprised that Kakashi wanted to go for a walk with him. Being polite, Sozen sent Tazuna back with words of his approval. 

Sozen went over to the house to find Kakashi up on his crutches and had a miffed look about him. Sozen tilted his head, his bangs covering his lower eye. 

"I'm not that used to seeing you without a mask is all," Kakashi mused as the two started to walk. 

Sozen didn't respond right away but decided to come across as arrogant for the time being. 

"Is that all the strength you had? So weak after such a quick fight," Sozen mused. 

Kakashi grunted with a sharp side-eye, "I suppose you'd have killed him then?" 

"I can't, not after seeing what I saw," Sozen muttered.

"You did look into his mind then?" Kakashi stopped walking.

"I saw his blood-soaked past, his adventures with the Seven-Swords and his current situation. The one who took him, as you likely have assumed, was an ally of his. He is quite the compassionate character in a weird way," Sozen mused, feeling odd about talking about another person so closely. 

"You played with the others, why?" Kakashi asked next.

"I'd thought you to have understood. Such a high-level mission for such a new team, I'd be surprised if someone doesn't end up dead. Especially with you in such a state now," Sozen sighed.

"You're quite nasty under that mask, aren't you?" Kakashi glared. 

"No, I'm realistic. I can't prevent death, I don't want to. It could well be the lack of compassion I have, or it could be something evil inside me. I have no way of understanding myself, Kakashi, as I borrow too many emotions from others," Sozen frowned, a dark look crossing his features.

"Then use this team to learn, you have a chance to become yourself now, Sozen," Kakashi said, much calmer than he was before.

Sozen had a mentality of a hardened warrior, with the downfall of feeling other's emotions as well as his own. Kakashi took a moment before he realised how much pain certain situations might cause the boy and wondered how he even managed to function as an ANBU agent.

"I erased my own emotions for that, Kakashi," Sozen winked with a blank look.

"There are parts of you resurfacing, if you acknowledge it or not," Kakashi put a hand on Sozen's head.

Sozen scrunched up his face at the unfamiliar action.

"Kakashi, is this a sign of affection? It's hard to place it's usage," Sozen mumbled up to the taller shinobi. 

"You'll learn, Sozen, and you'll become happy when you do," Kakashi gave a small smile before heading back.

Sozen stayed put, unsure of what to do but one every vivid memory stuck in the forefront of his mind. 

_"Learn to love, Zen-kun, and then you'll find who you really are."_

A faded memory of a smiling man, only a few years older than Sozen himself at the time, was lingering in his mind. He knew who the man was, he grew to miss his face and talents. A shame he knew the truth that leads to this person's end. Perhaps, if he could find these emotions of his that Kakashi spoke of, then he may find the truth he has forgotten. 


	4. Chapter Four

✦𝕋𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘✦ 

Sozen woke with a start again, some of Zabuza's memories had penetrated his sleeping mind. The blood, the gore and the feeling of revelling in such carnage. Sozen couldn't help but quietly bolt outside and throw up in the bushes. The emotional impact these memories took on him caused him to start feeling unwell. 

Sozen fell down, almost into his own vomit as the world started to sway. He had no clue as to why he felt so sick, but he did. He fully acknowledged how bad it was moments before he passed as the sun peaked above the mountains.

It was Sakura to find Sozen a couple of hours later, a small scream echoing as she found the boy deathly pale and unconscious. That alerted Naruto and Sasuke to their location where the two boys helped carry Sozen back to Tazuna's house.

Kakashi was struggling to figure out what had happened, but it seemed obvious from the two's prior conversation.

"Sozen's mental state has weakened, using his Kekkei Genkai on Zabuza must have been too much," Kakashi mused.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura asked, glancing at the markings on Sozen's face.

"The story isn't mine to tell, but Sozen has a very powerful Kekkei Genkai but it - like many others - takes it's toll on the user," Kakashi sighed and held a hand up to his eye.

"You look like you know a bit about that, Kakashi," Sozen muttered with a huff of a grin.

"Sozen!" Naruto yelled, "you made us carry you back, you lazy ass!" Naruto grumbled.

"Yes, remind me to save you for that one," Sozen teased. 

"How are you feeling, Sozen?" Kakashi asked, wary of the exhausted boy.

"Tired, but I have something to do," Sozen sighed as he pushed himself up.

Sakura scolded Sozen for pushing himself, whereas the two boys glanced over at Kakashi.

"Since you lot look able to train, follow me," Kakashi leads the three away. 

Sozen quietly pushed himself up and slowly walked to a nearby clearing, he (unable to jump) walked up the trunk of the tree. When he reached a high point, Sozen went about looking for a cliff. He soon spotted one and using what strength he had, teleported himself there. The cliff was high and cut away at an almost vertical angle. It was perfect for the type of seclusion Sozen wanted. 

Sozen sat down in a meditative pose, his legs crossed and his arms held in the Tori hand sign. With the wind release seal allowing some of his attribute chakra to flow freely, Sozen's meditation started. He felt his weight lift off the ground until he was floating in the air, this "talent" of his was no Fujimoto Kekkei Genkai - it was his own power. The ability to levitate in the air was a very hard task to accomplish without meditating, but the sense of freedom and detachment done wonders to help Sozen reconnect with himself.

Unfortunately, some being of fate decided to ruin Sozen's peace by sending horrid visions of the Kyuubi attack. The Sharingan that held the fox in its genjutsu, the destruction of the village and even a faint memory of Naruto's birth. A shiver ran down Sozen's spine as he resaw the fate that befell Naruto's parents Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. The Fourth Hokage's face lingered in a memory that Sozen hadn't seen before. It seemed almost as if it were someone else's memory but the voices that trailed around it... scared him.

_"Your boy's grown strong, Hana, it seems that he has inherited the clan's traits too,"_ Minato's smile seemed to be aimed directly at Sozen.

Sozen didn't know what to think, was this his memory? From what he recalled of his often absent mother, her name was something akin to Hana, maybe Hina or Handa. His memories of her faded every time a Fujimoto clan memory appeared as if his heritage wanted him purged of his mother's side. He couldn't even remember her full name. 

Sozen fell onto his back with a thud, he didn't expect the fall but he was quite disturbed now. With the promise of finding himself to two people, he might have to reconsider what he found of value. Sozen's family might be more than mere monsters with human skins. 

He laid on the cliff, slowly these sad emotions he believed to be his own consumed him and made Sozen shiver. Emotions were scary, and he needed to make a choice to depend on his team to teach him how to be human or to remain and revert to how he was being raised. Not many actually get to make this choice. 

When Sozen returned to the team, he saw them training. Walking up trees with chakra control, it appeared that Sakura has mastered such and Naruto lacked chakra while Sasuke put in too much. To the least, observing the team was amusing. Eventually, Naruto asked Sakura for help and Sozen glanced at Kakashi with a small grin. Naruto was learning. 

From that point on, Sozen went and consulted Kakashi on the side about his new dilemma that he lacked the knowledge on how to deal with. Kakashi was somewhat shocked and flattered when Sozen told him the vague concept. Not knowing enough about the teen to make a correct decision he merely pushed Sozen in the direction of change. Then Sozen vanished, only returning for meals.

While he ate, he was his usual quiet self but after a few days, it was heard that Sozen (under the nickname Zen) had been interacting with the villagers and communicating despite their hostile views of the shinobi. It took a few days of aiding the villagers for them to accept his help but it was cut short when the Gato showed up.

✦ℝ𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕋𝕨𝕠✦

Sozen knew something was coming and that the team was merely waiting for it while training, what Sozen didn't expect was multiple attacks. One, Zabuza and Haku were on the bridge attacking Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna - Two, the villagers were being attacked by other Gato members. While Sozen knew he had a bone to pick with Zabuza, he knew where his duty lay. 

The villagers were rounded up, making it harder for Sozen to go unnoticed until he teleported and concealed his chakra. Hiding in the trees, formulating a plan as he seen two members go off to Tazuna's house he hoped Naruto could handle the two - no, he knew! So all he had to do was take out the remaining men!

With a huff of rekindled determination, Sozen easily let out a "Lightning Release: Purple Lightning!" 

A Jutsu similar to Kakashi's spoken of Chidori shot out at the targets as Sozen dashed through them with unparalleled speed. The extent of chakra he allowed to make the range in the attack hit every man flowed through him, the instantaneous energy drop was nothing as all the men now lay unconscious. With brilliant violet lightning sparking around him, Sozen turned to the villagers.

"My name is Sozen Ichiro, I'm here on the behalf of Konoha to help you guys be freed of the Gato. I'll be heading out to help my team now, but if you would do me a favour and restrain these men, I would appreciate it," Sozen spoke with such a serene clarity that seemed to stun most villagers as it did Naruto who stood at the back of the crowd.

"Naruto, let's go!" Sozen called as he released the Jutsu. 

Naruto had a moment before Sozen latched onto his collar and teleported at high speeds with him. As he slowed down, allowing Naruto to recover his jumping, Sozen praised Naruto.

"You did well, Naruto, Tazuna's Grandson will benefit your actions," Sozen offered a small smile to which Naruto returned before they fell upon a battlefield.

Sasuke was trapped in a technique by Haku whom Naruto seemed to recognise. Without a thought, Naruto attacked Haku, only for Zabuza to attack him. Haku made Zabuza freeze before Haku fought both Naruto and Sasuke who ended up wounded in his technique. 

While this happened, Kakashi was slowly losing his battle with Zabuza, who had outsmarted Kakashi's Sharingan while the Jonin had noted that Haku was likely using a Kekkei Genkai. This made Sozen thought, should he use his? The fight would be over in the blink of an eye but there seemed to be a chance for development for the current fighters here. Kakashi was soon rendered wounded as Zabuza pulled a quick move and attacked Tazuna while hidden by mist again. Kakashi took the hit and ended up critically wounded.

"Kakashi!" Sozen yelled out, not sure what he planned to achieve.

"Sozen, distract him!" Kakashi yelled back. 

"To what degree?" Sozen yelped before running in and using his speed attributes to put Zabuza on edge.

While Sozen was flighting he sensed several things inside the Ice Cage. One, Sasuke seemed to have awakened the first stage of his Sharingan, two, he suddenly dropped to a near-death state and finally, the Kyuubi's chakra emerged from Naruto. With all of this taking Sozen's mind off Zabuza, the shinobi got a hit on Sozen's arm.

"I'll read you like a book and shred you," Sozen growled, his eyes darkening.

"Sozen, be careful!" Kakashi warned as he tried to recover enough to use the technique he wanted.

Sozen, sensing his thoughts, was able to heed the message to stall - not to kill.

Using one of his abilities, Sozen pulled out the katana that had once again made a surprising appearance. 

"Wind Release: Vacuum Sword!" Sozen yelled, taking an offensive stance and attacking Zabuza with arches of wind he knew Zabuza should be able to avoid.

This seemed to buy Kakashi enough time to do his trick. A summoning scroll was pulled out and Kakashi summoned dogs that restrained Zabuza. While this was happening, Sozen trained his mind inside the Ice Cage. Surprised at the turn of events, Sozen hardly heard that Kakashi had called "Lighting Release: Lightning Cutter!" 

✦𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕋𝕠𝕠𝕝'𝕤 𝔽𝕖𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤✦

The other lightning attack was taken the same moment needles struck Kakashi's summoning scroll. Haku appeared, fatally wounded by Kakashi's attack from protecting Zabuza. Naruto ran over to the scene, Sozen was taken aback by the horrid emotions in the air. Kakashi yelled for them not to interfere while Sakura and Tazuna ran to Sasuke's limp form. There, Sakura began to cry, breaking a rule that had literally been beaten into Sozen. 

Zabuza, meanwhile, was unable to touch Kakashi, and with every attempt to strike him down he was thrown backwards. With one such parry, one of Zabuza's arms was made useless, and with another attack by Kakashi, the other arm was put out of commission. As Zabuza's defencelessness was made apparent, Gato and his forces arrived to take the assassination of Tazuna into their own hands. 

As Zabuza and Kakashi decided that they no longer have a reason to fight each other, Gato noticed Haku's body and defiled it as vengeance for an injury Haku had earlier given him. This, coupled with Zabuza's indifference, infuriated Naruto, leading him to decide that Zabuza is still his enemy. 

Naruto explained how Haku had felt about Zabuza, and how Haku had done anything within in his power to serve Zabuza. After Naruto decried how Haku had died as a tool that had never achieved his dreams, Zabuza broke into tears, admitting defeat to Naruto. 

What no-one expected was for Sozen to fall to his knees, the raw sadness in the atmosphere had almost crushed him as he had his own emotions as well as Zabuza's to deal with. While he knew Sasuke would live but only just, he had too much on his mind. To make matters worse, Sozen's other ability echoed in his head. 

As Zabuza began to reflect upon the pureness of Haku's heart and the devotion that Haku had held towards him, Zabuza tore away the cloth covering his mouth and borrowed a kunai from Naruto. Catching the kunai in his mouth, Zabuza charged through Gato's forces, slaying anyone who got in his way even while being stabbed many times. Upon reaching Gato, Zabuza proclaimed that he would not be able to go to the same resting place as Haku and that he would be taking Gato with him to hell. With that, Zabuza ended Gato's life. Using the last of his energy, he thanked Haku for everything and apologised, falling to the ground with exhaustion.

Sozen stood up, his eyes glowing faintly, as he saw the faint ghosts of the two shinobi he has stolen memories from. Despite his feelings, Sozen smiled, that small smile turned into a grin before Sozen felt the familiar shatter of someone whose memories he took dying. There were but fragments, the odd memory or two left of what Zabuza felt and for once it was the nice emotions. 

As Zabuza's life faded, Sasuke awakened, overjoying Sakura to no end. After asking Sakura to release him, Sasuke asked of Haku's fate. Learning that he had died, Sasuke realised that Haku had never meant to kill him or Naruto. Sakura called out to Naruto that Sasuke was all right, and Naruto was overwhelmed by the good news. 

While this happened, Goto's men - without a paycheck - decided to start raiding the town. While Sozen had boldly assumed the villagers would restrain them, he was wrong. Angry at the people's choice, Sozen stood forwards and cast rapid hand signs.

"Yin Release: Sacred Ghosts of Past," Sozen smirked as the villagers appeared by the team.

Everyone was in awe at the Yin Release as actual ghosts of faceless people showed up and rallied with the villagers who scared the living hell out of Gato's men. While Sozen was under immense pain from the overuse of chakra natures today, he was free of Zabuza's emotional chain. As the bandits' fleed, Sozen quickly released the Jutsu and folded his arms with a frown at the villagers.

"I thought I asked you to restrain them?" Sozen tapped his fingers as no one answered but they all looked down.

"No matter, we all pulled through," Sozen smirked. 

The villagers cheered and apologised as Kakashi went to attend to Zabuza who was on one of his last breaths. Kakashi laid Zabuza's broken body alongside Haku's. As snow began to fall, Zabuza asked Haku whether he was crying, and asserted that, just as Haku had always been by his side in life, he was now by Haku's side in death. With his last breath, he expressed his desire to go to the same afterlife as Haku, if only he could. Kakashi remarked that Zabuza will be able to be with Haku in death, as they could go to the afterlife together. 

Haku and Zabuza were buried side by side, and Naruto, having witnessed the fate of shinobi, decided to live his life in his own way, not letting others tell him how. The bridge was completed, and Team Seven prepared to leave. As they bade farewell to Tazuna and his family, Naruto told Inari that it was okay to cry. Inari, saying he didn't want to, said the same thing to Naruto, who also said he didn't want to. As Naruto walked away, both broke into tears, causing Sakura to call them both idiots. 

As they all disappeared into the distance, Tazuna proclaimed that the bridge would be called the Great Naruto Bridge to signify the strength that Naruto gave Inari, who in turn spread it to the whole town.   
  



	5. Chapter Five

✦𝔽𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 ℙ𝕙𝕒𝕤𝕖✦

Shortly after the teams return, Sozen had a personal mission to deal with. After donning his fox mask, he decides to embark on a mission about the past. While his quest to find out more on the Fujimoto clan ran cold within the time he had. During which time, apparently, the Chunin exams had been announced and ninja from other villages had started arriving. Naruto and Sasuke had happened to catch some Sand nin's attention for one reason or another and that was the daily gossip Sozen had missed.

The next day, Sozen again missed the action but reportedly Sakura got herself a fanboy from Team Guy. Sozen didn't mind the fact he was missing things, he was just getting annoyed that apparently, even the Hokage didn't know anything about his family and despite being two days in. Sozen was getting annoyed.

Then the next day, Sozen is informed of two things. First, his participation in the Chunin exam and second, his entrance as the only solo members as teams are supposed to be in threes. All present Kage (reluctantly) agreed so as to aid the odd team that was Team Seven. When the groups arrive the next day... Team Seven is stunned to find that they are only three of over a hundred looking to become Chunin. They mingle with the members of Team Eight and Team Ten, members of the same graduating class, but the fact remains that they are mere rookies in comparison to the other examinees.

They are befriended by a shinobi called Kabuto Yakushi, who gives the groups advice and intel on the exams and its participants. Although this is meant to intimidate them, Naruto loudly promises that he will defeat all of them. Before the commotion could end, Kabuto draws attention to Sozen by somewhat yelling,

"It's the Leaf's Ghost Shinobi!" Kabuto seemed to be among one of the most informed here as many Leaf nin looked at Kabuto if he were dumb.

"I don't like that name," Sozen sighed from behind his mask.

"You're this Ghost Shinobi?" Naruto pulled a wildly unimpressed face before going on about beating Sozen.

By the looks in the room, Kabuto just raised the bar for Sozen and he was rather pissed. Meanwhile, Naruto earns angry looks for his words. With everything that happened, the room became quite busy with talk. To prevent the situation from escalating, the exam proctors, led by Ibiki Morino, appear and settle things down. Revealing that the first phase of the exams will be a written test, much to Naruto's dismay, the Genin are assigned seats. They are instructed to answer ten questions within half an hour. If anyone is caught cheating too often they will be disqualified, as will the rest of their team. The entire team will also be disqualified if any one member fails to pass the test, much to the dismay of Sakura and Sasuke.

As the test began, Sozen observed as the other Chunin went about and figured out their way of cheating without being caught. Judging from the looks on both Sasuke and Naruto's faces, they didn't know the answers. Sakura was quietly writing, likely knowing the answers from her intellect. Getting into the last five minutes, Sozen answered all the questions flawlessly.

When it came time for the final question of the test, it was to be an elimination question. Where the choice needed to be made, it was like an all for one situation. If you failed the question your team would fail and you'd remain a Genin forever. The proctor, Ibiki, offered everyone one last chance to leave before the test commenced.

Serval teams left, Sozen remained not really caring as he finished the test without cheating. When the question was about to start, Ibiki congratulated everyone. They had passed as it was a test of confidence and team resilience.

The team left, cheering that they made it to the second part. Deciding to go out for ramen, Sozen was invited to go with them. While Sozen did agree, he didn't know much about what ramen was like. It reminded him of a situation from long ago.

When Sozen told Naruto he'd never had ramen before, the boy started yelling and crying. Sakura explained that ramen was practically Naruto's lifeline. When the team arrived at Ichikra Ramen, Sozen quickly had a bowl in front of him. While Sozen slowly took his mask off, a buzz of sorrow echoing in his mind.

It came as a shock to everyone when Sozen took his first bite, as he pulled the chopsticks back from his mouth a single tear rolled down his face.

"S-Sozen, are you alright?" Sakura stumbled over her words.

"It tastes good," Sozen covered, wiping away the tear.

For Sozen, it really wasn't alright. The idea of sharing someone's favourite food with them gave him a vivid flashback to a certain time about seven years ago. It was a way of connecting with someone be it a subconscious or conscious effort. Embarrassed that he had shed a tear, Sozen ended up finishing the ramen quicker than what he had intended to. While the other three spoke highly of the Chunin exam, with most things that involved other villages, Sozen shared no joy as it was a shockingly competitive crowd from participating villages.

Despite having an evening full of team bonding, Sozen was surprised when he returned home. He sensed someone, another like Naruto. A Jinchuriki. As he glanced out his window, there was a trio from Sunagakure. Sand Genin. The sense of overwhelming tiredness caused Sozen's eyes to droop before the team rounded a corner and Sozen went back to normal.

"It's never easy, is it?" Sozen huffed.

Nothing was ever easy. That's something his mother taught him before she lacked presence in his life. Sozen was aware that the second phase of the Chunin exams started the next day but when he was ready to sleep, he found himself unable to. The most uneasy feeling crawled down his spine. Those three, they might've been the ones the others ran into a few days prior. It would make sense.

Sozen shivered. A Jinchuriki versus Jinchuriki fight would be terrifying, even for him.

The next morning, the teams were assigned to meet at the hall at the crack of dawn. Sozen, having just read three books on Medical Ninjutsu was more than ready to do something that wasn't attempting to rest his body. The sleepless night took its toll and no one was any wiser as Sozen's mask hid a lot.

The proctor for this part of the exam, Anko Mitarashi, took all of us out to a training forest. The Forest of Death. Naruto announces that he is not intimidated by the so-called "Forest of Death", and Anko cuts his cheek to punish his cheekiness. She explains that the second phase of the Chunin Exam will require the teams to obtain both an earth scroll and a heaven scroll upon entering the forest and make it to the building in its centre within five days. Each team will be given one scroll, necessitating that they somehow take the second scroll from another team.

After signing a consent form, releasing Konoha from any responsibility of one's death, the 27 teams waited at their gates and were given their scroll in a pack. Sozen started with a Heaven scroll, he lazily walked around the forest floor, not really wanting to engage anyone as he had become bad a judging what Jutsu to use around who. After half a day of feeble attempts on him, Sozen heard Naruto's screaming in a weird distorted way. Following the noise, Sozen witnessed Naruto and his Shadow Clones breaking free from a large snake. Sozen chose to hide from Naruto as he took off towards the rest of his team.

Sozen, sensing forward, noted that a battle was about to ensue but something was terribly wrong. The person going to attack them was no normal person and he would likely have to intervene.

Sozen's teammates are taunted by the enemy shinobi who has the scroll that Team Seven needs to pass the second phase of the Exam. He consumes the scroll, forcing Sasuke and Sakura to fight him if they want it. Sensing how dangerous the ninja is, the two try to flee but are easily followed. As the ninja and his snake allies begin to attack, Naruto appears and draws the ninja's attention.

Sozen was frozen in his hiding spot, he had fought with this enemies chakra before - just when? In his ANBU days most likely, maybe that of his childhood even, who the hell was this ninja?!

Fearful that enemy will kill them all, Sasuke offers to give the ninja their scroll in exchange for their lives. Naruto attacks Sasuke and takes the scroll from him, believing he is an impostor since the real Sasuke would never give up so easily. Even if he is the real Sasuke, Naruto points out that there's no guarantee the ninja would spare them. The ninja agrees, summoning a snake to attack Naruto. As Naruto is batted around Sasuke pleas for Naruto to give up. Naruto, using the strength of the Kyuubi, quickly defeats the snake as it turns its attention towards Sasuke. Naruto mockingly asks if Sasuke has been hurt.

The enemy ninja somehow easily seals Naruto's abilities as a Jinchuriki and tosses him aside. It was a fleeting decision to do a flyby on Sozen's part. With speed unparalleled, he flew over the ninja, his fingers grazing his touch along the ninja. What Sozen didn't expect was a barrier to the ninja's mind. Thrown off and now knowing who stood before his team Sozen descended his jump and landed firmly beside Sasuke.

"Orochimaru, you damn snake," Sozen hissed at the man.

"Ah, my dear Sozen, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Orochimaru's eye lit up at the sight of the powerful shinobi.

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke muttered before launching an attack with his Sharingan.

"Sasuke, maybe not a good idea!" Sozen called out, worried that Orochimaru had plans.

As the battle went on, Orochimaru decided to call Sasuke the victor. As the snake was about to leave, he destroyed Team Seven's scroll and bit Sasuke. An odd marking that caused Sasuke pain was left on his neck. Before he could leave, Sozen was midway through casting a technique that caused his chakra to change, Orochimaru, impressed, decided to warrant Sozen his fight as the two moved away from the others as Sozen threw his scroll at Sakura.

Sozen with his new chakra style, squared off against the man, knowing full well that this was a fake body.

"Little Fujimoto, don't you remember what happened in our last battle? Hana's betrayal, your own mother's betrayal?" Orochimaru teased.

Sozen, knowing full well that Orochimaru was baiting him, merely ignored him but did acknowledge he now knew his mother's name was Hana.

"Hana who?" Sozen pushed, wanting a maiden name.

"Namikaze, Hana Namikaze. The Fourth Hokage's secret sister, you didn't think you got those brilliant blue eyes from the Fujimoto clan did you?" Orochimaru laughed, a wicked sound that echoed.

Sozen froze, he was... related to the Fourth Hokage therefore... Naruto's cousin? What in the high hell else was kept from him? Sensing Sozen's shock, Orochimaru made his move and Sozen was powerless to fight against the seal that burned at his soul. As a large amount of Orochimaru's chakra went into the seal while Sozen's vanished, the two were left weaker than either liked.

"What did you do?" Sozen hissed before coughing.

"A seal, no more mind games for the Little Fujimoto," Orochimaru grinned before vanishing.

Sozen moved his mask up and vomited as the pain he endured took quite the toll. He was still mid-exam, scroll-less and half of his teammates were unconscious. As he returned, Sozen didn't expect to find Teams Ten and Team Guy with Sakura with cut hair and a tired Sasuke. A teen in a green jumpsuit was knocked out as well as Naruto.

"I missed a lot," Sozen huffed as he leant against a tree.

"Sozen!" Sakura gasped.

The other teams stiffened, not knowing Sozen but knew he was a solo team.

"Are you alright, that man... did you beat him?" Sakura asked, pulling away from a blonde who was cutting her hair.

"No, he got me good. I need my situation taken care of soon... take my scroll, I should still be able to get some for me," Sozen shrugged.

The other two teams stiffened and tried to gauge Sozen to no luck. Sozen went to walk away when Sakura called him back,

"Sozen! There are markings on your neck," Sakura called out.

Despite the crowd, Sozen spent seconds throwing his coat and shirt off. To see a sealing symbol and black markings covering his torso and chest made Sozen's blood boil. Sasuke glanced at Sozen.

"Is it..." Sasuke trailed off.

"It's a seal," Sozen answered before clicking his fingers.

His clothing appeared on his face and he moved his mask down, fully exposing his face before vanishing. The three teams were left in awe as Naruto woke up.

Sozen made quick work of picking teams off, coming in for near kills before stealing scrolls. The second Sozen made it to the tower he demanded to see the Third Hokage. There was a process that took the remaining days to try to relieve Sozen of his seal which was making him suffer from intense mental pain.

The seal was something Sozen wasn't able to deal with, his spiritual abilities being completely blocked was a first and he had little control over his chakra output anymore. Sozen spent the remaining four days in the presence of the Hokage and Medical ninjas who tried to ease the flow of chakra within him. During the times he slept, nightmares he had no way of placing plagued his dreams. He believed some things to be Orochimaru's memories whereas some just didn't make sense, even for the odd snake. There was an underlying feeling that more has been kept from him, but Sozen decided to play it out. At least for the Chunin Exams.

Eventually, it was time for all remaining seven teams and Sozen to meet up and receive the next set of instructions. Lined up, the teams received the instructions from the Hokage. He explains the true reason behind different countries taking the exam together. Hayate Gekko appears and tells the group about a preliminary to the third stage of the test in order to cut down their numbers even further. There was mention of the final stage being more of a showcase to the other Kage and nobles from surrounding lands. Sozen sighed, was it even okay for him to fight as he is?

✦ℙ𝕣𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕤✦

The man that Sozen disliked, Kabuto, decided to take his leave. No longer wishing to take part in the elimination rounds of duelling. Sozen found it odd but ignored it. Hayate revealed the battles are to be one-on-one, Sakura seemed to be worried about Sasuke and his Curse Mark... Sozen was worried for himself if he were honest. Sasuke was called up first, his battle against someone from Kabuto's team.

Uncharacteristically, Sozen was one of the first to move when people were told to head upstairs where an observation deck was around the room. He wasted no time getting into a meditative pose near Team Seven. Kakashi seemed to have his worry about Sozen but the entire team was more worried about the battle below.

Sozen knew Sasuke would win, especially if he had unlocked his Sharingan. He just had to utilize it. After a moderately lengthy battle, Sasuke did win but only just as his mark had set him back. Kakashi helped him away whereas the next spar began with another leaf nin named Shino. The kid used bugs as his clan's technique, Sozen had respect for clans that utilized living beings but found the swarm of bugs to be an uncomfortable sight. Shino won the match with somewhat ease.

A puppeteer from the Sand wins the next match before an amusing battle occurs. Sakura versus Ino, the one who had been aiding Sakura not four days ago. While the petty battle ended up being about Sasuke, after an even battle Hayate called the match a draw. The next battle was over without much struggle, a Wind Release user against another Leaf nin Sozen had seen - Tenten. The weapon specialist was at a loss with her weapons falling sort against the Sand woman's wind attacks.

Yet another familiar face is called up for the next battle - Shikamaru. Who evades to win with his shadow techniques. Finally, Naruto is called up with someone he knows, a kid called Kiba with a pup. After a very Naruto-styled battle, the Jinchuriki won. Sozen covered his snickering at the table turner being a fart. It was immature but a priceless watch. The next fight shocked Sozen, a Hyuga versus Hyuga battle. Both Byakugan users but one was older and had more experience. After a very belittling situation for the younger Hyuga, Hinata, she eventually lost but Naruto had a few things to say.

The next battle sent Sozen into awe. The Jinchuriki of the Sand versus Lee, the one he saw unconscious with the Team Seven boys. The battle is long and intense with both boys learning a thing or two, the Jinchuriki was surprisingly arrogant in Sozen's eyes but did win regardless. Lee did gain some respect in Sozen's books as a pure Taijutsu user.

The second last match begins, Leaf nin Choji who unfortunately lost to a Sound shinobi. Sozen felt a shiver run down his spine. Since Kabuto left, there was an odd amount of participants. It was his turn to fight, but who?

"Sozen Ichiro, due to uneven numbers there will two options. A battle against a proctor or anyone who wishes to battle you," Hayate called out.

The room went silent until Neji Hyuga raised his hand.

"I think I deserve a proper battle," the Hyuga smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

✦ℙ𝕣𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕤 ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕋𝕨𝕠✦

Sozen jumped up and flipped over the railing. With an easy landing on the slightly broken ground, Sozen looked up at the smirking Hyuga.

"I don't like your attitude, Hyuga," Sozen sneered.

He had to be careful, the Hyuga could waste him if he took more than one blow. Chakra points were important but with his chakra still being disturbed, Sozen wasn't at full potential.

Hayate called the fight, and they began.

Sozen had butterflies, it had been a very long time since he was worried about not being able to control himself so he played it safe. Performing a hand sign known only to Sozen, He held his hands at his centre opposite each other before extending his arms and forming a sort of circular motion. After it was complete and the steady flow of chakra was slowed in his body Sozen folded his arms.

All he had to do was wait this out.

Neji, with his eyes narrowed and Byakugan active, didn't understand why Sozen's chakra slowed down. No one did, to be honest. Going in with a Gentle Fist style as he did previously, Neji went in for an attack. Sozen tried not to laugh at the shock and gaps emitted from everyone as Neji passed through him. Neji lost his balance but regained for more attacks that completely missed Sozen as they went through him.

"What's wrong? Can't hit me Hyuga?" Sozen mocked.

Kakashi explained his theory to a confused Naruto, who had been yelling at Sozen to beat Neji's arse. It was a variant of a Ying Release, Spirit Release, something likely only a Fujimoto member could complete to this extent. Sozen, in teasing nature, decided to flick Neji's forehead as he remained close but unable to touch Sozen.

"So this is why they call you a Ghost, hm?" Neji observed.

"One of the reasons," Sozen sighed before appearing behind Neji.

Sozen landed a hard kick to the back of Neji's head. Using his speed, Sozen went all out with kicking Neji. It took a split in the shinobi's head for Sozen to realise he had been using more chakra than intended in his kicks so he stopped. He released his Jutsu and folded his arms.

"This battle is done, I suggest you call it. You still go to the next round regardless," Sozen shrugged.

Hayate appeared to have similar feelings as he knew how overpowered Sozen really was.

"Not likely," Neji spat as he charged in only for the unthinkable to happen.

Sozen stopped Neji's hand and held tight on his wrist. The powerful attack was stopped with what seemed to be no effort. Sozen swiftly grabbed the teen's shirt and threw him over Hayate's head causing one of the bigger creators in the walls the group had seen. Sozen stood his hands folded as his seal wounded him due to the exertion of chakra.

Neji remained down long enough for Hayate to call the battle. Sozen teleported to Neji and pulled him up. While Neji was confused, he didn't have the strength to push away from Sozen.

"Hey, Neji," Sozen mused as he teleported the teen, "you should be nicer to your cousin, I don't know much about your clan's workings but I wouldn't bother with proving your strength to her. Prove it to yourself and no one else."

Sozen offered his advice before leaving the teen on a bed for the medical ninja to aid him. Neji was stunned to be told something like that to his face, there were underlying emotions that Sozen had somehow read and he didn't like that. He did notice, when Sozen walked away, that those seal markings were licking at the nape of the teen's neck again though.

With the preliminaries over, Sozen listened from a corner that the finals would be held in a month and that they were the peak of the showiness of the Chunin Exams. Sozen knew how to be flashy just as well as he knew how to cut off a head in one strike.

While Sasuke and Naruto went to receive their own training, Sozen became ill under the seal. The Hokage had someone known as Sannin of the Leaf look at Sozen. The man, Jiraiya decided to give Sozen one chance at destroying the seal. The two went out the next afternoon and sat and worked into the seal for hours. Just as Sozen found a chink in the sealing, something unexpected happened. Orochimaru's memories. Memories of training alongside Jiraiya under Hokage Sarutobi. Sozen let go of his attempt to break the seal as did Jiraiya. The teen had ended up having a seizure due to the trauma that Orochimaru's experiments held. Apparently, unknown to anyone at the time, the wrong seal had been removed and Sozen was going to be in for his own hell soon enough.

So, for the next month, Sozen worked on his recovery as he became increasingly ill and started to cough up blood every time he received an unwanted memory. Orochimaru, on the other hand, was pissed that this was how things had happened. He didn't want Sozen in his head and while Sozen didn't want a bar of it either... Orochimaru wasn't able to remove the seal while Sozen was under such tight protection.

✦𝔽𝕚𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕤✦

Due to the fact that Hayate Gekkō was murdered during the one month break, Genma became the proctor for the final exam. The first match was Naruto against Neji. Naruto's fight with Neji in the first match of the finals was a very dramatic one. During the fight, Neji lectured Naruto much as he had done with Hinata during the preliminaries, telling Naruto that failures remained failures and that this could not change. Naruto eventually won the battle through a combination of the Kyuubi's power sealed within him and sheer belief in victory.

In the process, he changed Neji's outlook on life and inspired him to create his own fate, thus forming another important bond. Naruto was able to make Neji understand that destiny could be changed, and they became good friends from that point on. Sozen was proud of both of them for coming to such terms.

While it was Sasuke versus Gaara for the next battle, Sasuke had yet to arrive therefore the fight was moved to last. This was due to the mass anticipation for the match. Then came Shino versus Kankuro. Bugs versus puppets. For some reason, Kankuro ended up forfeiting the match which sparked puzzlement in Sozen.

The fourth match was Temari versus Shikamaru. Both Temari and Shikamaru were excellent strategists, but Shikamaru was better. Although it appeared throughout the match that Shikamaru was using pointless attacks, he was actually five steps ahead and managed to skilfully manipulate Temari into a position where he could attack from behind, using the tunnel which Naruto had dug during his match with Neji to stealthily extend his Shadow Imitation Technique. This took control over Temari's body and forced her to imitate every one of Shikamaru's movements. Although Shikamaru could have won, he quit instead, saying that he was too low on chakra. His real reason for quitting, however, seems to be because he is incredibly lazy and saw no point in winning, which would only lead to having to fight in further matches. He also didn't want to hurt a girl.

Sozen yet again was going to be bumped into the next round, providing Sasuke showed up. Gaara versus Sasuke came around again. This was the battle that the crowd had been looking forward to. Sasuke arrived right on time as the match was about to begin. Sasuke demonstrated that his speed had vastly increased, to the point where the sand guarding Gaara could not keep up. Sasuke also demonstrated Chidori, a technique he had learned from Kakashi and Kakashi's only original technique, to injure Gaara. Before the match could finish, however, a smoke bomb was set off in the Kages' box. Kabuto, who was actually working for Orochimaru, used the Genjutsu to put almost everybody in the crowd to sleep.

✦𝕂𝕠𝕟𝕠𝕙𝕒 ℂ𝕣𝕦𝕤𝕙✦

Sozen alerted to the idea that Orochimaru might be here, was eager to get the damn sealing off him. While an attack was launched on the village, by both Sand and Sound ninja, Sozen went to protect the Hokage. His ANBU training running strong, he was stunned to find the Third being held hostage by the Kazekage. Sozen huffed but was shocked when the Kazekage yelled at him to follow but not to try anything.

The three made it to the roof where a "Four Violet Flames Foundation" barrier was erect. The Hokage and Sozen realised that the Kazekage was actually Orochimaru at the same time right before the snake shed his skin. The Hokage revelled he was ready for battle under his Kage uniform and Sozen was left in shock. Orochimaru's first block was to summon four coffins and the shiver that ran down Sozen's spine told him none of this was good news. The Hokage managed to stop one of the coffins from being summoned, but the three beings inside sent Sozen into a dizzy state. The First and Second Hokage emerged reanimated as well as the most powerful Fujimoto member to date. Sozen's Uncle. The three men comment on Orochimaru's abilities and greet the third. Hibiki Fujimoto merely glanced at Sozen who shamefully wanted nothing more than to run away from his Uncle.

Orochimaru erases the three's personality and heals them for battle. A battle Sozen wanted no part in. All Sozen wanted was Orochimaru gone as well as his seal, but that wasn't to be. Sozen tried to summon his katana but was stunned to see Hibiki with it.

"Sarutobi," Sozen called out, noting he was at a major disadvantage.

The Third didn't answer Sozen, for all the Jutsu the teen knew... he didn't have the ability to beat the fear his memories of the Fujimoto clan beat into him. Hibiki knew this, his spirit lived on in a part of Sozen watching like a ghost. The Fujimoto clan's curse.

With several slashes, Hibiki had Sozen on the brink of death. Sarutobi had his own means of taking things down even if it required a Suicide Jutsu known as the "Dead Demon Consuming Seal" where a reaper appeared. Sozen could see it with his abilities as could Hibiki. Using shadow clones to take down the reanimations with this technique, no longer inhabited, the First and Second's bodies dissolve as well as Hibiki's, revealing themselves to in actuality be the bodies of three Genin Orochimaru had entered into the Chunin Exams and had now sacrificed for his means. Angered by Orochimaru's careless use of his subordinates, the Third grabs Enma and exchanges blows with Orochimaru and his Kusanagi Sword. Throwing the Kusanagi and Enma aside, the Third grabs onto Orochimaru and the demon of the seal plunges its hand into Orochimaru. Sensing that his soul is being removed from his body, Orochimaru calls his Kusanagi to him, stabbing the Third in the back.

This turn of events forces the Third to halt the removal of Orochimaru's soul, the latter of which questions why he didn't block the attack. The Third explains that in exchange for using the sealing technique, the user is sentenced to death, as was demonstrated by its use by the on the Kyuubi years earlier. Due to a large amount of his soul that has been removed, Orochimaru is now able to see the demon of the seal, just in time to witness the consumption of the Hokage souls affected by it. Once eaten by the demon the souls are trapped in its belly, forced to spend eternity in a constant battle of hate with one another. This revelation brings fear to Orochimaru's eyes, who tries to ensure the Third dies before he can be given that same future.

Sozen glances around as the stand-still left him locked in place and the presence of the Reaper made him unable to move. They watched as a Jinchuriki battle occurred at the edge of the Village. Naruto using methods he must have learnt from Jiraiya.

The battle between the Third Hokage and Orochimaru has, over the past hour, not changed, as each is still locked in place; the Kusanagi in the Third's back and the soul partially removed from Orochimaru's body. The Third, wise as he is, has used this time to come to the conclusion that he no longer has the strength needed to completely remove Orochimaru's soul, and decides instead to make this Orochimaru's last battle. Having the demon of the seal turn its attention to Orochimaru's arms, the Third prepares to complete the only seal he can now make.

Hoping to break the Third's will to go on, Orochimaru reminds his former master of the casualties Konoha has suffered at the hands of his invasion, saying that Konoha will crumble. Disheartened that Orochimaru would so quickly forget the abilities of Konoha's ninja, the Third reminds his former student of the Konoha ninja's desire to protect their village. All throughout the village, battles between Konoha's elite and the invading forces rage on, and despite the overwhelming forces united against them, the fighting few of the village utterly defeat the enemy. Determined to prove his point and to finally prove to Orochimaru that power does not lie within the knowledge of techniques, the Third seals Orochimaru's arms, taking away his ability forevermore of using Jutsu. As Orochimaru's arms fall useless to his sides, the Third bids his final farewells, in unison with Naruto's defeat of Gaara.

With the Third dying several lengths away, Sozen starts to cough up blood as hazy memories fill his mind. Orochimaru, ready to leave, kicks Sozen before demanding the wounded boy follow him. As Sozen is about to be taken by Orochimaru, a surge of power from Sozen causes the wounded Shinobi to leave him as everything falls away. A whisper of two words echoes in the howling wind.

Sozen stands, bleeding and emotionally spent for three lifetimes worth on the roof near the Hokage's corpse. With slow steps, he starts walking. He returns home and rests, ignoring any and everything. When the sun rises, he packs a bag. Changes his uniform and retrieve his wrapped mask. Surely someone would understand him wanting to find the truth?


	7. Chapter Seven

✦ℝ𝕖𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕟 𝕠𝕗 𝕀𝕥𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕚✦

Sozen left early in the morning after leaving a note that he has left pinned to his door. As Sozen makes his way into the forest, he comes across two shinobi. One he recognises in an instant. He stopped as the two stopped their approach.

"Been a while, Itachi," Sozen called out.

Itachi just peered at him from under a massive straw hat. The two men wore straw hats with black cloaks detailed by red clouds.

"The Akatsuki is it? I never thought I'd come across some here," Sozen shrugged.

He longed to talk to Itachi, to hit him, to cry for him and to blame him for the nightmares his emotions left.

"Kisame, I'll meet up with you shortly," Itachi told his partner.

"Eh? This brat a friend?" Kisame raised an eyebrow, his shark-like features coming to light.

Itachi remained quiet before Kisame continued down the path.

The two stare at each other for several seconds before Itachi sighs.

"Go home, Sozen, you're too young to venture off alone," he mutters.

"Too young, huh? Well, that's crap coming from you. You know the repercussions of what you did right?" Sozen was starting to let his emotions get the better of him.

"I left you because you slowed me down," Itachi answered.

"Then what about the bond? Itachi I could feel your emotions that night."

Sozen started to feel the memory of the emotions. He was quickly losing his will just to stand here and talk.

Itachi approached him, standing an arm's length away.

"I'm sorry, Sozen," Itachi flicked Sozen's mask, making him tilt his head back.

Itachi was about to start walking past Sozen when the boy let out a whimper. Surprised at the uncharacteristic notion, Itachi turned around and watched as Sozen grabbed his head in pain. Sozen tried to speak, to cry for help. But he couldn't.

As Sozen started to cry behind his mask as his head felt like it was going to explode, Itachi took the mask off his face and assessed what he could.

Finding an odd sense of chakra radiating from the boy's stomach, he lifted his shirt to find the seal markings. Recognizing the chakra from the seal to be Orochimaru's, Itachi used his Sharingan to view the situation.

He didn't expect to share in the memory that Sozen was witnessing. It was a disgusting situation to have to re-live in any situation but the two came to a quick realization when Orochimaru called out Sozen's name.

Sozen's mind shut down and the last thing he recalled happening was vomiting with a yell before he fell to the side.

Itachi was in shock. How was he supposed to react to what he witnessed? Sozen's abilities had developed since he saw him last. People would become even more interested in Sozen if they knew and something told Itachi he was struggling to be under Orochimaru's gaze.

Itachi had to follow Kisame but he also wasn't comfortable with leaving Sozen unconscious on the ground outside of the village. Itachi frowned at Sozen before hauling him over his shoulder. He had to talk to the boy more before he could figure out what he was going to do with him. Damm Sozen getting into messes again.

But, how did Orochimaru come into all of this? Surely he knew the risks of even coming into contact with Sozen yet here is his antagonizing him... Itachi had no idea what to make of the situation as he caught up with a more than confused Kisame. The two carried on silently, Itachi planning to leave Sozen in Konoha as Sozen had people there that would aid him.

The two easily snuck into the damaged village, Itachi locating Sozen's home and tearing down the note the boy had left. He lay Sozen on his bed before lying his mask beside him. Itachi hesitated a moment. Sozen looked so vulnerable in his sleep, so... cute and innocent. Then again, he was _just_ a child wasn't he. Itachi ran his fingers through Sozen's hair like he used to before silently leaving with no trace but a single sweet left on Sozen's bedside table.

A reminder to Sozen that he was actually here.

When Sozen did awake, he bolted away to throw up again. He was going to rip into Orochimaru the next time he saw him. He almost missed the sweet, having thought that meeting Itachi was some sick dream Orochimaru made up, Sozen almost fell over when he saw proof that he didn't imagine it. But, that meant he beloved friend was stirring up trouble.

Teleporting to the scene a minute too late, Sozen merely locked eyes with Itachi before he and Kisame retreated. There were the Jounin leaders, Guy, Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi who lay unconscious and wounded likely from a Sharingan battle. Sozen jumped down and frowned.

"What were they after?" He asked the Jounin looked surprised to see him.

No one answered immediately and Sozen scowled.

"What was the Akatsuki after?" Sozen demanded.

"I- I don't think it's wise for you to know, Sozen," Kurenai spoke up.

Sozen grimaced, he wasn't a mere child. Just because there wasn't a current Hokage to keep him leashed... There was actually a lot Sozen didn't know. So he quietly went about and went to the hospital when Kakashi was able to have visitors.

Before he had even mentally prepared himself, Sozen scanned through Kakashi's most recent memories. Accidentally taking the hit of Itachi's Tsukuyomi, Sozen was on his knees before he heard what he needed to.

_"Naruto Uzumaki," Itachi smirked._

The Akatsuki was after the Kyuubi. While Sozen's mind races he also found Kakashi's memories that Naruto wasn't even in the village any more. He was on a trip with Jiraiya to find Tsunade to ask her to become the next Hokage.

Sozen hid in the shadows of the room as another shinobi approached. Sasuke later arrived, curious about how Kakashi ended up like this. The other shinobi accidentally told Sasuke who tore out of the room only for Sozen to pull him back by the collar.

"Sozen, what are you-" "Let me come with you," Sozen cut in.

With a nod, the two teens darted off in search of their friend and have hope to protect him from the troublesome duo.

✦𝔹𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤 ℝ𝕖𝕦𝕟𝕚𝕠𝕟✦

When the two arrive upon the scene, it was one to behold. Kisame getting ready to attack a very confused Naruto. Sasuke seemed to freeze the moment he sees Itachi standing there. Sozen knew he had to let the brother's fight it out but he himself was in no shape to right an Akatsuki member. Not to mention they have briefly seen each other.

Kisame looked like he wanted to have a wee brawl with Sozen but had his mission: Naruto. Who kept being rather useless. Meanwhile, Sasuke had used Chidori on Itachi who promptly broke Sasuke's arm and threw him into a wall. Sozen sighed, he knew this outcome was going to be the result. He just hoped it didn't involve the boy running into any means for power.

"Sozen, help us!" Naruto yelled as Kisame's sword absorbed his chakra.

Sozen just took a step back, he couldn't do anything in these situations. He couldn't kill Itachi or Kisame, yet he wouldn't let the two get hurt any further. Where the hell was Jiraya? He was supposed to be the great and powerful one here.

Just as Sozen started prepping hand seals to try an attack, the one Sozen hoped would pop up in time did. Kisame had attacked Naruto but Jiraiya summoned a toad to block the attack in time. Jiraiya then went into a lecture about how the two didn't do enough research on him before proclaiming that he'd kill them.

Naturally, Sasuke didn't take too well to that and Itachi hammered how outclassed he was into the boy's brain before torturing him with Tsukuyomi. Unable to fight back, Naruto tried to jump to his friend's aid while cursing Sozen for just standing there. Jiraiya used a Summoning technique to ensnare everyone in place. Realizing their ultimate defeat, Itachi and Kisame flee. As Jiraiya tries to follow up on the attack, Sozen rounds a corner with him to find that Itachi used the Sharigan's second release to escape. Jiraiya glances at Sozen.

"How the hell can you move?" Jiraiya frowned at the kid.

Sozen grins before showing that he is floating, Jiraiya almost falls over in surprise before grumbling and releasing the summoning. Sozen walks over to Sasuke and raises a hand to his head, chakra glowing green for medical use, Sozen tries to assess the situation but finds Sasuke is stuck much like Kakashi. Broken.

As Sozen stands up, Jiraiya is kicked in the face by Guy. Sozen raises a brow and realises for the first time that he left his mask behind. As everyone talks, Sozen is stuck on the idea of Itachi and how cold he had become out of his love for family. How much the man must be hurting after doing that to his beloved brother. Not that Sasuke would understand for years to come if ever.

Sozen watched as Guy picked up Sasuke and readied to take him back to Konoha. He turned to Sozen.

"So what are you doing? Staying or coming back?" Guy grinned.

Sozen didn't know. Part of him wanted to hunt down Itachi and another part wanted to hunt Orochimaru... but it seemed Jiraiya had plans for him.

"I'll take the kid, I owe him a favour anyway," Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

With that, Guy left with Sasuke leaving Sozen with two of the weirdest people he had met.

✦𝕊𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕔𝕙 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕋𝕤𝕦𝕟𝕒𝕕𝕖✦

Because the Akatsuki will henceforth be after Naruto, Jiraiya decides to start teaching Naruto the technique that is supposedly stronger than Sasuke's Chidori: the Rasengan, the Jutsu that took the Fourth Hokage three years to master. As the trio goes from place to place in search of Tsunade, Naruto rapidly progresses through the Rasengan's learning steps, coming up with a number of shortcuts along the way. Sozen is both impressed and curious about the Rasengan and Naruto's progression but can't even train himself as he is.

Not saying that Jiraiya didn't try removing the seal a few more times before ultimately giving up as Sozen's mind became at risk. To say the night terrors and memories of past and present went away would be a foul lie. Sozen hardly slept and was barely conscious when he was awake. Twice, he opted to pass out in fear of a panic attack or fainting while walking where Jiraiya silently carried him. Naruto had his questions, naturally, but Jiraiya remained silent on the matter. The Fujimoto clan was complex enough without adding Orochimaru's funny business.

At long last, Jiraiya had located Tsunade. Naruto wasn't far off mastering the Rasengan and Sozen was in need of more than a good nights rest. With several people needing Tsunade's help, Jiraiya was just glad they found her but the hardest part came next.

Sozen, Jiraiya and Naruto arrive in the city, and the three visit Tsunade's last known location. When they hear reports of a giant snake destroying a castle, Jiraiya recognises while Sozen assumes this as one of Orochimaru's acts, and as such rushes to the castle.

When Sozen, Jiraiya and Naruto arrive at the scene, Tsunade and Shizune have already left. Deciding to give up the search for the day, Jiraiya takes Naruto and Sozen to a local bar for dinner where he surprisingly finds Tsunade and Shizune already having theirs. As Naruto eats his dinner, Jiraiya asks Tsunade what Orochimaru wanted from her, to which she replies nothing, quickly changing the subject to what Jiraiya wants from her. As he tells her that Konoha wants her to be the next Hokage, Naruto begins to choke on his food with surprise.

Sozen merely glances at the boy before clapping him on the back so hard he spits his food out. While Sozen returns to his passive pose, Naruto goes on several tangents that are ignored. As this happens Tsunade declines the position saying that only a fool would become Hokage and goes on to ridicule the past Hokages. Tsunade's words anger Naruto, spurring him into attempting to strike her, though Jiraiya holds him back. Impressed that Naruto was willing to challenge her, Tsunade offers to fight him, going so far as to say she'll only use a finger.

Sozen walks out first as the two go outside. The battle begins with Naruto charging at Tsunade with a kunai in hand, though Tsunade is able to take it from him, use it to remove his forehead protector, and launch him back with the promised single finger. Tsunade, expecting Naruto to pass out from her attack, asks why being Hokage is such a sensitive subject for Naruto, to which he replies that becoming Hokage is his dream.

Something that Sozen didn't expect was a visual to overlap the image of Naruto. A boy he didn't know quickly followed by an image of a man. They faintly resembled Naruto in the images he saw. So Tsunade had a backstory with people who had similar attitudes to Naruto. While Tsunade is momentarily off-balance, Naruto uses the opportunity to use his still-to-be-mastered Rasengan on Tsunade. Recognising the technique and the danger it imposes, Tsunade slams her finger to the ground, creating a large fissure that Naruto falls into, forcing the Rasengan into the ground. Noticing that Naruto's version of the Jutsu is dramatically weaker than what it is capable of doing, Tsunade proposes a bet with Naruto: if he can master the Rasengan in a week, she'll give him her grandfather, the First Hokage's, necklace, something she claims could buy three mountains; if he can't, she gets all the money in his wallet.

While Naruto agreed, Sozen glanced at Tsunade. As Naruto ran off and the adults were heading back inside Sozen spoke up.

"Tsunade," he called he attention last minute, leaving the two alone.

"What do you want, what was your name? Zem?" Tsunade scoffed.

"Sozen, Sozen Fujimoto, and I have a question," Sozen answered while not looking at her.

"And that it?" Tsunade slowly asked, hesitant to know a Fujimoto was alive.

"How well versed are you at breaking seals or healing the mind?" Sozen asked a slight hitch to his voice.


	8. Chapter Eight

✦𝕊𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕔𝕙 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕋𝕤𝕦𝕟𝕒𝕕𝕖 ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕋𝕨𝕠✦

Tsunade glanced at the boy, nothing seemed wrong with him asides from the fact he looked exhausted. Sozen was becoming livid without even knowing so he had to focus on his wording.

"When the Third Hokage died, I was there trapped with Orochimaru. Unforgivingly, my Fujimoto curse activated despite his best attempts to seal it in the Chunin Exams. I have a bloody horrific seal on me that not even Jiraiya can break with his knowledge, no has been able to relieve me of that man's mind," Sozen started to lose his composure, it had been a long time dealing with such crap.

Tsunade was speechless for a moment, as was Jiraiya who only wished he had been able to help the kid as he stood in the doorway.

"Get your friend to master that Jutsu and I'll throw you in the deal," Tsunade gritted her teeth.

She walked up to Sozen and pulled his collar down to look at the mark but became speechless again as he lifted his shirt to reveal strained sealing marks. Even Jiraiya was shocked to see how strained they were, it was apparent that someone was forcing the seal and given Sozen's appearance one had to assume Orochimaru merely chose to torture the boy.

"You know, his chakra's scent is on you, Tsunade. Did he want his arms back?" Sozen whispered before Tsunade slapped him with such force he was sent flying.

Barely recovering from the hit, Sozen landed on his feet before falling over.

"Right, see you in a week," Sozen coughed before staggering away.

For the next week Naruto trains, and each day he puts larger and larger dents into the trees he's training with, indicating that his Rasengan is gaining more power.

On the final day, Naruto doesn't return home at his usual time, and Shizune goes to see what happened to him. After finding a tree to be broken in two and Naruto passed out on the ground, Shizune takes him home to rest.

At the same time, Jiraiya and Tsunade meet again for drinks to discuss Naruto's progress. While Jiraiya isn't looking, Tsunade slips a powder into his drink, and after drinking it he passes out. Tsunade returns to the hotel to see if Naruto has perfected the Jutsu, but only finds him in bed, causing her to realise what a ridiculous bet it was that she had made. Shizune, meanwhile, pleads for Tsunade not to go through with Orochimaru's deal, willing to kill herself in order to stop Tsunade. Tsunade knocks Shizune unconscious and leaves to meet Orochimaru. Sozen only prays that in his state she was still unable to detect him following her for the past week.

✦𝔻𝕖𝕔𝕚𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕟✦

Tsunade and Orochimaru meet at the site of their last conversation, and Tsunade agreed to heal Orochimaru's arms if he promised to leave Konoha alone. Orochimaru agreed to the stipulation, and Tsunade approached him, preparing her healing Jutsu. Before she can make contact with Orochimaru, Kabuto appears and throws a kunai between them, forcing the two to separate. Orochimaru, realising what Kabuto has done, asks why after coming so far Tsunade was betraying him. Kabuto notes that because both he and Tsunade are Medic-Nin, he could notice the subtle amounts of killing intent within her Jutsu.

Sozen sighs at the woman's misfortune, he may need to step in. At least a Medic-Nin would be on his side for damn once. Orochimaru laments Tsunade's decision, even saying that he really had intended to stay away from Konoha. Tsunade dismisses this as a lie, yet says she had been willing to believe it if it meant that she could see her loved ones again. Because of Naruto, however, the dreams of Nawaki and Dan returned to her, and thus she couldn't bring herself to turn a blind eye to Orochimaru's goals of effectively destroying the hopes that they had had.

With that, Tsunade attempts to attack Orochimaru, though because of his timely dodge her attack misses, creating a large crater where he had been. As Orochimaru prepares to fight Tsunade, he comments that he had never battled her before, though Kabuto quickly questions this observation since he will actually be the one who will fight her. After Kabuto informs Orochimaru of Jiraiya's presence, they lead Tsunade away, not wanting to fight in the city in case Jiraiya shows up.

After retreating to an empty field, Kabuto and Tsunade begin their fight. Because Kabuto isn't very good at taijutsu, Tsunade's specialty, he resorts to using his Mystical Palm Technique to give his attacks an extra boost in strength. Although Tsunade is initially able to avoid many of his attacks, her old age causes her to tire quickly, allowing Kabuto to catch her off guard and strike. Because of the nature of his Mystical Palm Technique, Kabuto is able to sever some of Tsunade's muscles upon contact, preventing her from moving. Using this to his advantage, Kabuto punches her in the chest, which also allows him to sever some of her respiratory muscles, making it difficult for her to breathe.

While Tsunade was padded from the blow, she still took a beating. But, she snuck up on Kabuto and landed an attack that disrupted electric currents of his nervous system, causing his hand to move when he tried to stand up. With Kabuto unable to move, Tsunade heals her injuries. Sozen watches on as Kabuto figures out his body and stands up while Tsunade is healing.

Sozen, beating everyone to the scene flies in with a lethal attack that Kabuto took half the hit of. With lightning out of control due to the seal, Sozen accidentally electrocutes half of the area including himself and Kabuto. Upon realising how he misjudged his chakra output, Sozen releases the Jutsu and folds his arms at Orochimaru. Meanwhile, the others catch up and protect Tsunade. Tsunade is unappreciative of the group's arrival and pushes Jiraiya to the ground so that she can charge at Kabuto. Before she can commence an attack on Kabuto, however, Kabuto slits his wrists, covering Tsunade with his blood and causing her to become paralyzed with fear.

With Tsunade incapacitated, Kabuto punches her away, leaving Shizune to catch Tsunade and take her aside to recover. Naruto, meanwhile, tries to understand why Kabuto, a person he had befriended during the Chūnin Exams and had believed to be a ninja of Konoha, is fighting against Tsunade with an Otogakure forehead protector on. To help Naruto out, Kabuto explains that he was a spy for Orochimaru who entered the Chūnin Exams to gather information on Sasuke Uchiha, a person he claims is far more talented than Naruto.

Sozen couldn't be bothered less with filling in the gaps Naruto had yet to piece together, but he was aware that he was actually losing control of himself. Orochimaru seemed far too smug from his position being unable to use his arms.

Returning to Orochimaru's side, Kabuto takes a pill to stop his bleeding. As he does so, Jiraiya hands out assignments:

"I will fight Orochimaru, Shizune will fight Kabuto, and, Naruto and Sozen will protect Tsunade while she recovers."

With that, Jiraiya and Kabuto, with Orochimaru's assistance, perform the Summoning Technique, allowing Kabuto to summon two giant snakes while Jiraiya, still in his drugged condition, can only manage to summon Gamakichi. As Orochimaru ridicules Jiraiya for failing to summon anything formidable, his attention is brought to Naruto, who is giving his own attempt at a summon. Just as Orochimaru considers whether he should have killed Naruto when they first met due to how formidable the power of the Kyuubi could be, Naruto summons Gamatatsu, causing Orochimaru's worries to vanish. While the two we running out of luck Sozen decided to play his cards and bring out hell.

"Jiraiya," Sozen called the man's attention.

Just by the cold look on the kid's face, Jiraiya knew he would and wanted to kill Orochimaru for the seal on him and even the brutal things he was stirring now. Jiraiya looked around before calling to Sozen,

"What type of Jutsu? You can't control your chakra remember?"

When Sozen didn't answer but his eye's glow bright blue, Jiraiya got his answer. A Fujimoto Kekkei Genkai Technique. What Sozen didn't expect was the sealing mark to manifest around him and literally wrap chains around his body. Unable to use the technique he thought would separate him from the damn seal briefly, Sozen knew what he had to do even if it fucked him up something wicked.

Rage burned so deep in Sozen as he started to instantaneously deplete his mass amount of chakra, everyone was surprised that he took the route of leaving himself on the brink of death via exhaustion that no one could speak up until Orochimaru laughed.

"So you figured out the chink in my seal that the damn fool beside you uprooted, how entertaining my Little Fujimoto," Orochimaru chuckled while Jiraiya gaped.

That day before the finals of the Chunin Exams, they had taken a chunk out of the seal allowing Sozen to explore what had become possible. Although it wasn't ideal, there were two Medic-Nin one on each side. He doubted he would die here, the Fujimoto power too great for Orochimaru to let slip away to death while Naruto wouldn't rest if Sozen died. He had friends backing him this time.

Even with no chakra, Sozen had several tricks up his sleeve. He debated on which route to take but in fear of aggravating the Kyuubi, he chose to use his own strength to charge through hell and high water as the summoning battle commenced. While Kabuto seemed to overpower Shizune, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were at a stand-still. With Sozen whirling around the battlefield to throw in random attacks at both Kabuto and Orochimaru, Kabuto grew pissed as he was winning his battle with Shizune down and Naruto pinned and slightly beaten under the summoned snake. Kabuto quickly put his knowledge of the body to use and caused Sozen a hell of a battle before he attacked Tsunade.

With Kabuto occupied and Naruto getting ready to help Tsunade, Sozen turns his attention back to one of the people he hates the most in the world.

✦𝔹𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕊𝕒𝕟𝕟𝕚𝕟✦

Surprised by Naruto's sudden intervention, Kabuto is left momentarily stunned. Using this to his advantage, Naruto tries to use the Rasengan on Kabuto, but because of the slow sweeping motion that Naruto puts into the attack, Kabuto is easily able to avoid it. As Naruto lays on the ground due to his lack of speed, Kabuto taunts him by detailing how talentless he is and how hopeless his dreams are. As he does so, Tsunade sees these insults as applying to Nawaki and Dan and remembers her earlier words of similar meaning to Naruto. As Naruto rebuts these claims, he reminds Tsunade of the bet they had and how she will need to give him her necklace and then proceeds to create a shadow clone.

As Kabuto charges towards Naruto with a kunai in tow, Tsunade begs Naruto to run so that he can accomplish his dreams, but Naruto simply stands his ground. In doing so, Naruto allows Kabuto to attack him, though he blocks the worst of it by catching the kunai with his hand. As Naruto grabs hold of Kabuto's hand, he begins to create a Rasengan with his free hand and uses the shadow clone for assistance in its creation. Once completed, Naruto forces the sphere into Kabuto's stomach, the latter unable to avoid it. With only enough time to clutch Naruto's chest, Kabuto is hurled back by the attack and thrown into a rock.

As the dust settles, Kabuto emerges with a deep wound in his gut, though it immediately begins to heal as a result of the chakra he gathered to his abdomen just before the attack. Although the exterior damage is almost completely healed, Kabuto collapses from the internal injuries caused by Naruto's attack, his chakra reserves too low to fully heal.

Kabuto's last attempt at defeating Naruto, however, proves to be effective, as Naruto passes out. As Tsunade rushes to his side to investigate, she finds that Kabuto weakened Naruto's heart muscles, giving him an erratic heartbeat. Tsunade desperately tries to heal him in an attempt to not only save Naruto but also in an attempt to save Nawaki and Dan's dream. As she does so, the Kyuubi within Naruto notices the fading lifeforce of its host and contributes its power in an attempt to save Naruto and, in turn, itself. As Tsunade continues her healing effort, a tired Naruto comes to and grabs her necklace, claiming it as his. After he slips into a tired sleep, Tsunade puts her necklace around his neck, hoping just once more that its wearer will someday become Hokage.

Orochimaru, having just witnessed Naruto's potential, worries about what may happen if Naruto ever falls into the hands of Akatsuki, and decides to kill Naruto in his weakened state. After throwing Jiraiya to the ground, Orochimaru lunges at Naruto with his Kusanagi Sword sticking out of his mouth. Sozen intercepts the attack with his own katana. Again, stunning the conscious people as he pulled a sword from nowhere with no chakra and managed to engage in a sword battle with Orochimaru. While Tsunade is working, unknowingly with the Kyuubi, to heal Naruto - Sozen was getting his arse beat by Orochimaru.

Eventually, Sozen became too tired to counter the attack and was left open. Orochimaru landed several fatal blows to Sozen before using the width of his sword to hit Sozen to where Kabuto lay. His intentions clear: kidnap Sozen. Then Orochimaru went back to his target, Naruto.

Tsunade, realising Orochimaru's intended target, leaps in front of Naruto as a human shield, allowing the sword to impale her through the heart. As Orochimaru tells Tsunade that he hadn't intended to kill her, Tsunade replies that she won't let anything happen to Naruto.

After Orochimaru removes his sword from the blood-trembling Tsunade, he questions why she should save Naruto, to which she replies that she is protecting Konoha by protecting Naruto, the future Hokage. As Orochimaru ridicules the title for its holders' willingness to sacrifice their lives for the prosperity of Konoha, Tsunade states that she too will sacrifice her life for the same reason. Disappointed that Tsunade would waste her life in such a way, Orochimaru slashes her across the chest, and she falls to the ground. Believing Tsunade to at the very least be out of the fight, Orochimaru makes for a finishing blow on Naruto, though Tsunade blocks the attack again. Upon falling to the ground in fatigue, Tsunade's trembling stops, her fear of blood finally overcome. As she rises, Tsunade throws Orochimaru back, explaining that her commitment to protecting Naruto is because she is, henceforth, the Fifth Hokage.

As her first order of business, Tsunade activates the seal on her forehead to completely regenerate the wounds induced by Orochimaru. Realising that Tsunade is now back in top shape, Orochimaru retreats to Kabuto for assistance. In unison, Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya use the Summoning Technique, summoning Manda, Katsuya, and Gamabunta respectively. As Gamabunta expresses excitement in finally getting the chance to kill Manda, Manda reprimands Orochimaru for not having any human sacrifices ready for him. After Jiraiya and Tsunade denounce Orochimaru as their comrade and give him promises of death, the final battle begins.

Katsuyu starts the fight by spitting some of her acids at Manda, the latter of which quickly evades the attack. Using Katsuyu's vulnerability between attacks to his advantage, Manda wraps himself around Katsuyu and prepares to bite the giant slug. Before he can do so, however, Gamabunta forces his sword between Manda's jaws, saving Katsuyu from the snakebite. Still having Katsuyu in his clutches, Manda tightens his hold of her in an attempt to suffocate her, but she breaks apart into a number of smaller slugs in order to escape the attack. As she regenerates, Manda throws Gamabunta back, allowing the toad to with the help of Jiraiya, engulf Manda in an enormous cloud of fire. When the smoke clears, Manda's shed skin is all that can be found, the real Manda in the process of burrowing beneath Gamabunta.

Although Gamabunta is able to catch Manda's tail, Manda is able to get behind the giant toad and prepares to bite the latter. Before he can do so, however, Tsunade appears with Gamabunta's sword in tow and forces it through Manda's mouth to keep it shut. Orochimaru, hoping to even the playing field, extends his tongue towards Tsunade in an attempt to break her neck, but Tsunade uses the tongue to her advantage by using it bring Orochimaru to her. After connecting her fist with Orochimaru's jaw, Tsunade allows the defeated Orochimaru to crash to the ground. Manda, disgusted with Orochimaru for losing, promises that if he could open his mouth he'd eat Orochimaru, and disappears after promising to do so the next time they meet. As Manda departs, Orochimaru frees his tongue from Tsunade's grasp and returns to Kabuto's side where he says that there is still one way to get his arms back, the mask covering the face of the body he had stolen peeling away. With a promise to destroy Konoha, Orochimaru disappears with Kabuto.

It isn't until after the battle that everyone's blood ran cold. Sozen was missing. Though the boy was delighted to see such a high tier fight, he was pissed to fall unconscious the second Orochimaru's defeat was confirmed.


End file.
